


Daddy's Darling Boy

by dandelionkisses (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AW!!, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Daddy!Cas, Diapers, Fluff, Infantilism, Little!Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Other, Pacifiers, Shy Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toys, adults acting like children, big brother!sam, cuteness, mental age regression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dandelionkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is nervous to be little around his big brother. It May take a little coaxing, but Sam will meet Cas' little boy. (Thanks for the request by Mel!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean is scared

"Dean," Sam let out a calm sigh, "Please come out."

Sam was seated on the floor, propped up against the bathroom door, entreating for his "baby" brother to come out.

Castiel sat on the edge of the hard, squeaky motel bed, with his hand firmly placed on Sam's shoulder, reassuringly.

They were greeted with the response of a loud, shaky sob, then silence.

"I could always retrieve him," Castiel offered.

"No, he needs to come out on his own," Sam answered before directing his attention back to Dean.

"Come on, Bud," he began awkwardly, "It'll be okay, no ones going to make fun of you."

Castiel then took the opportunity to speak, "Sweetheart, come on out for Daddy. alright?"

At the sound of Castiel's voice, and to everyone's surprise, the door creaked open the slightest,  
"Cas?" The sound of Dean's voice was soft and hoarse, almost inaudiable. 

Castiel arose and was instantly at the dingy bathroom door, "yes, darling?"

The only thing visible through the cracked door was a big, widened, green eye, the whites reddened and tear stricken.

"What's the matter, baby boy?" Castiel asked.

Dean remained silent.

Castiel took the hint and pressed his ear to the crack of the door. "Sammy..." Dean mumbled a quiet whine into Castiel's ear.

"Sammy?" Castiel paused for a short moment. Sam looked up at the mention of his name.

"Oh, darling- no, no, no- Sammy will not humiliate you," Castiel tried to sound softer on the words, but he had a habit of spitting out words as if he swollowed a thesaurus. Dean shrilled in response.

Sam stood up in defense, "Dean, buddy, no! I'd never..."

Dean's large hand slowly pushed through the crack of the door. All of his fingers were pulled and tucked into a fist except for his pinky finger. 

"Promise?" Dean quietly mumbled from behind the door.

Sam interlocked his own pinky finger around his brother's as Castiel observed with curiosity and bewilderment at the strange gesture before him.

Sam looked down at his brother's hand fondly.  
A small grin tugged at the corner of Sam's mouth at the simplistic, yet serious, demand of a promise from his brother.Dean's hands were clamy and trembling, seemingly placing his entire being in Sam's hands. 

"I promise, Dean-o," Sam reassured softly. Dean giggled in response, hearing the smile in his brothers encouraging words.The door slowly creaked open, the anticipation gnawing at Sam and Castiel.

Castiel's face was truly a sight to behold- the hugest, goofiest smile was plastered on his face as he awaited his little boy.

The door pushed open just enough for Dean to slip out. Sheepishly, one foot, then one bare leg slipped into sight. Slowly, timidly, Dean slipped out of the bathroom, his hands shielding his front lower zone.

The poor boy was red all over. His body hunched over in embarrassment, making the vain attempt to shield himself from the two others in the room. With a trembling and pouting bottom lip, Dean shifted from one foot to the other, waiting for his praise of approval.

Dean Winchester- the feared, respected, mighty warrior, hunter- was standing before angel Castiel and little brother Sam in nothing but an oversized pull-up, decorated with cartoon motorcycles, and a green t-shirt with two blue dinosaurs, one small  
and one big, that read, "I Love My Daddy!"


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little crummy! Kudos and comments keep me inspired!!!

Castiel illuminated with joy at the sight of Dean. His whole body flushed pink in embarrassment. The angel held his arms out and open for the little boy before him, to which Dean made much of his advantage to. The diaper clad boy ran into his caregiver's arms with no haste. 

"There, there, Young One, Daddy has got you. My boy is so, so brave," Castiel cooed into Dean's ear as he burrowed his face into the older man's neck. Dean threw his arms around his Daddy's neck and ran his fingers tightly through his short, dark hair.

Dean uttered a loud, hitched sob. Castiel shuddered as his neck grew warm and wet from the tears.

He began to babble on, unintelligibly, Castiel only catching the words, "Sammy", "Daddy", and "Don't Like me". He just cradled the back of Dean's head, letting him cry himself out. Sam watched in pure amazement, shocked at how emotional his (literally speaking) older brother was behaving just on behalf of Castiel's presence. 

"Wow," Sam mouthed at Castiel, who only nodded in response, cradling dean, holding him tightly against his chest. 

The room eventually grew quiet and immensely awkward.The only sound in the entire room was the loud hum and grumble of Room 117's old, busted A/C unit. The room had a musty smell of stale air and sweat, which didn't bother any of the men. For now, all eyes were on Dean.

Dean had seemed to calm down quite a bit. By this time, he was curled up in Catiel's lap, being cradled close to the angel's warm chest, with a blue pacifier bobbing in and out of his mouth. No one really knew just when the pacifier entered the scene, it just so happened to pop into dean's mouth at some point in time. 

His eyes were bloodshot, puffed up, and glossy. His hair was askew, ruffled, and all over the place. The boy's face was still flushed crimson, but, he seemed settled and content. Face soaked with tears, drools, snot, and sweat, Dean leaned into   
Castiel's touch as the older man's hand smoothed over Dean's hair and down the side of his cheek. Castiel hummed with a soft smile on his face, looking down at the center of his world in this God forsaken place. 

Dean was always the one thing that Castiel seemed to feel was worth it all, nowadays. Sure, poor, baby dean was a nervous wreak half the time, but, that look on his boy's face when he saw his Daddy after what felt like ages, even if a few days, made all the evil in this world disappear. Dean gave Castiel, for the first time in his time on earth, a purpose. 

Pure. Innocent. Unadulterated. Purpose.

Castiel cleared his throat, causing a very anxious little boy to practically jump out of his skin. Truth be told, Castiel could sit like that for hours. Dean nuzzled up against him, shutting out the world in its entirety. Nothing but the two in the room- in existence. However, Dean and Sam absolutely had to be reacquainted.

"My sweet, dear boy.." Castiel murmured under his breath and cupped Dean's face with both hands, causing him to stir about across his Daddy's lap, "Why don't we say 'hello' to Sam? I am sure he would enjoy seeing you after so long. Perhaps he  
would play toys with you."

Dean gingerly looked up and in Sam's general direction. Sam shot a warm, reassuring, and welcoming smile.The boy slid off of Castiel's lap and sheepishly slunk towards him, his hands sprawled over the front of his diaper nervously and his eyes glued to his feet.Sam stared at Dean with a kind expression, soft eyes and a gentle, blithe smile slathered across his face. Sam noticed  
that, for the first time since they were kids, Dean seemed... lighter... like a tension was gone from his mind and in his heart. Nervous and elusive as he was at the moment, Dean seemed pleased with his relationship with Castiel. That pleased Sam more than anyone could imagine.

"...Want... to...um, play? ...With me?" Dean asked, shamefaced and searching for any indication of disgust or tension between the two.Sam was radiant at the sound and demeanor of his brother. He sounded so small and helpless and incredibly little.

"Of course, Dean," Sam grinned. Sam could see it now; Dean was going to have him wrapped around his little finger in no time.

Surprising even himself, Dean reached forward with one hand and timidly, inch-by-inch, took Sam's hand in his. Once the simple deed was done, it was as if a weight the size of the world had been lifted off of Dean's shoulders. A big, bubbly grin swept across his cheeks and he tugged Sam along effortlessly to the big, plastic box on the queen sized bed.They sat on the bed together and Dean immediately dug into the box ferociously.Stuffed animals and action figures being thrown out of the box carelessly and tossed on the floor and bed.

"Dean..." Castiel called from the other side of the room, picking up Dean's "big" clothes off of the floor and folding them neatly, "I know you're excited to see your big brother, however, please watch your mess. We do not want a repeat of last  
time, do we?"

Dean grimaced that the thought of last time. They had been in Wichita, for Dean's birthday. Castiel had promised to take him to the "Wild, Wild West Tour." It went through the history of saloons and outlaws through Kansas' oldest western town that still stood. They were leaving the hotel one morning, which Dean had left particularly trashed from his rambunctious escapades.Castiel  
had been running after Dean, trying to pick up discarded toy after toy, and trying to clean up a bit before heading out. That moment made Castiel figure that Dean needs more discipline, but not now, it was hard enough to convince him to take a break from hunting. The hotel room was positively wrecked; there were blankets and sheets strewn all over the room, toys and clothes littered the floor and bed. While Castiel was packing up the impala to head back towards Sam, they had forgotten Dean's beloved blue blanket. It seemed small and trivial, however, when Dean was in this head space, he couldn't sleep without the old ragged  
thing.It was late, they had already been approaching the Kansas-Nebraska border. Dean Was in the back seat when, suddenly, he let out the loudest of shrieks, causing Castiel to slam down on the breaks with acute force. They drove for another 6 hours back to the hotel room, Dean sobbing and bawling his little eyes out, in hopes that the blanket would still be there.

Dean shook his head dramatically, "nuh-uh, Daddy..."

Castiel nodded in a short response.

Dean had eventually insisted that they reenact his favorite Power Rangers movie with his action figures. They laughed and played together for what seemed like hours. All the while, Castiel was watching and observing the Winchester's interactions through the corner of his eye. He would smile whenever the room would suddenly burst into laughter from the two boys.By around 6 o'clock, Castiel cleared his throat, calling attention to himself.

"Dean, would you like for Sam to look after you while I go procure dinner?" Castiel asked, more inquisitive than meaning to sound.

Stay? Alone with Sam? Dean had a big problem with that....

**Author's Note:**

> This work will have a couple more chapters. This chapter was super short! Sorry! I promise they'll get longer!


End file.
